scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Quarrin Affinity
Quarrin Affinity The Quarrin Affinity is a Tier 2 monarchical empire led by The Queen. Simply known as the Quarrins, they stem from an old nation called the Vesperian Alliance which was located at the Delta Quadrant in the Milky Way Galaxy. This old nation wasn't particularly involved with the fight against the Sneople invasion due to the threat not loom over them as much as other nations in the galaxy. However, they've been exceptionally active with the evacuation, leaving behind almost everything apart from their home system. They've emerged as an empire after coming out of the shadows for several decades. The Vesperian Alliance fell quickly after having their leaders overthrown by The Queen - within a day. Although her ruthless actions while fighting against Alliance forces has costed nearly half of what she had, she considered her sacrifices not wasted as she shapes a nation in her own vision. Her intentions has always been unknown, but those who has trust in her knows it's for the greater good. They excel in technological advancements through countless researches and projects that has created many of the technology that they now possess today. The Queen's intelligence mixed with her subtle obsession with technology also helps provide better focus on creating, developing and even finding them. - - - 'Military Ships' 'Aspis-Class Drone Corvette' This Corvette class made strictly as force multipliers and therefore mass-produced by the dozens. Ship parts compatibility means that they are easy to build, and can be made within a day on regular shipyards despite being a warship. These Drone Corvettes are controlled by an onboard Battle-AI who are more than capable to handle all necessary requirements to pilot the ship. On the other hand, they have a central command module that are usually attached to a Carrier vessel or a groundside control station where they are being monitored and controlled if needs be. - 'Ariel-Class Stealth Corvette' The first to recieve high-end ship cloaking abilities, Ariel-Class Stealth Corvettes have been the manned scouts of the Naval Assembly since the Vesperian Purge. Space inside is quite tight, which may induce clausterphobia to those who are physically bigger than humans, but it has given enough room to fit two hangar bays for two different crafts: Valkyrie and Norn dropships. These Corvettes are usually complimented by a squad (or two) of Vanguard shock troopers. Ariels are not best at ship engagements since it only holds a system of 3 point defence turrets. They are best kept hidden behind enemy lines where they can do more damage in sabotage missions or relay information to the fleets nearby. 'Griffin-Class Gun Frigate' The Griffin is considered the workhorse vessel of the Naval Assembly. It is also considered one of the fastest vessels in the Navy due to it's quadro-propulsion design and 2 medium-set reactors to power up them up. It can carry a small but healthy amount of troops and vehicles onboard, enough to launch a skirmish against an enemy. Frigates can act a variety of roles depending on the given circumstances. They can play as escorts to a battlegroup, force multiplier to a fleet, or even just a patrol ship, the roles are endless. - 'Gargoyle-Class Heavy Destroyer' "Thick skin. Lots o' guns." Gargoyles have the perfect mix of a devastating amount of firepower and armour, mainly due to sacrificing its hangars for thicker armour and additional ammunition. Gargoryles are mostly used as assault providers along with Griffins during offensive maneuvers and operations. Due to their overwhelming amount of offensive capabilities, they are most often used during war-time, an example being the events of the Vesperian Purge. - 'Firebird-Class Heavy Cruiser' a a a a a a a a a a Fleets, Battlegroups and known ships Defence Fleet 'Aegis' ''30,500 *''' '''Assault Fleet '''Olympia 35,000' * '''Intelligence Fleet '''Hermes' 10,000' *'Stealth Corvette Group (SCG) Alpha''' - Stealth Corvette 'Clarosa', commanded by Captain Delphi during the observation and intel-gathering operations on Mahs. Auxillary Fleet '''Mulciber 14,500''' * - Category:SAP2 Category:Empire